


GIVE AND TAKE

by dianarisafitri021



Category: no tags - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianarisafitri021/pseuds/dianarisafitri021
Summary: People said they who have power and money would always win. Barra would prove that everything was meant to give and to take.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	GIVE AND TAKE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : This is a work of fiction for my creative writing assignment. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The sky was aglow with bright city lights. It had just finished raining as the water was shining on the pavement and reflecting the vivid lights. The usually bustling streets turned into quiet. People prefer to stay at home, sat on a warm bed, and have a cup of hot tea or chocolate with this type of weather.

I was sitting on the old couch enjoying my hot chocolate while watching my artwork sitting in front of me with a gagged mouth and body covered with cuts and bruises. He started waking up again after passed out several times. 

He was petrified to see me but I gave him my best smile. I put my hot chocolate down on the table and walked over to him. Fear was evident in both of his eyes. He struggled to break free as my steps got closer. 

“Look, who just woke up. You shouldn’t wake up too quickly. I was just about to enjoy my hot chocolate.” as I got in front of him. He struggled even more when he saw me pick up a knife on the table.

“Calm down. Now, I’ll do it as slowly as possible so it won’t hurt you” I put the blade on his shoulder and then slowly brushed it down to his elbow; a stream of crimson blood flowed from his new gash. Soon after, the sound of crying and groaning filled the room.

“Oh! It shouldn’t be hurt that much, but I can’t help it. Your cries are music to my ear. I want to hear them over and over again”  
He gasped for air, his jaw clenched, and sweat was streaming down his forehead. He tried enduring the pain from the fresh wound that had just appeared on his skin. I pulled a chair and sat in front of him.

“You know, I never had the intention to hurt anyone. I’m not that kind of person but you…you asked for it. I became like this because of you, Officer Ryan”

That night……

I went out to the living room and saw mother sitting on the sofa with eyes closed. Her hands massaged the bridge between her eyes. She looked exhausted. After she got divorced, our life was crumble down. 

Mother was fired from her work and we had to move out from our house. She used to work several jobs but it was still not enough. When she was at lost, she met an old friend who offered her to work with him as a prostitute. She was in despair so she ended up accepting the offer.

“Mom, are you okay?” I ventured to ask.  
“Y-y-yeah. I’m fine.” she replied with a forced smile and seemed surprised at my presence.  
“Mom, don’t lie to me. I know you're hiding something.” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“You know what, Barra. I’m sorry. Sorry if things turns out like this. I know you’re ashamed of having a mother who works as a prostitute. But you must always remember, I would do anything for you and your brother. In fact, I’m willing to give you my life if you want to. Both of you are the reason I’m still holding out ‘til today. I love you and your brother and I always will” she gave me a long look and hugged me tightly. 

“I need to go now. Don’t forget to tell your brother that I love him with all of my heart.”  
Somehow I didn't want her to go that day. I always wish she could get another job. It's not that I was embarrassed or anything like that but I didn't like people looking down on my mother because of the job she had. She was the best mother that everyone could ask for. 

That night, I felt uncomfortable. There was a feeling of anxiety that you didn’t know where it came from. I did everything to fall asleep that night but nothing works. When morning came, I headed to the living room waiting for mother to come home but she never did. 

"Mother hasn’t come home yet?" asked my older brother, Adrian.  
"Not yet. I'll go get her." I said while picking up a jacket from the coat rack.  
"No. Just stay at home. I'll go." 

Just as Aiden was about to get ready to leave, there was a knock at the front door. I hurried to open the door. There were two people in police uniforms standing in front of the door. They informed us mother was found dead in a hotel room. 

Everything went silent.

Only the sound of our breath was heard. It’s all that seemed unreal. It was like being struck by thunders in a broad daylight. I tried to understand and processing what has happened.

My mind went like ‘I shouldn't have let her go last night. If only I had stopped it. If only I had known all this would happen. If only...’

The next day, I went to the police station to demand the progress on my mother's case. I thought the police would be thoroughly investigating my mother's death soon but they acted like this was a normal death case and didn't really matter to deal with. 

“Excuse me, Sir. I want to know the follow-up case of my mother, Martha Silvianti”  
“Wait a minute.”  
“Ohh. Are you the son of that b*tch?” he said mockingly. I remained silent.  
“Listen, kid. This is a police station. We have a lot more important cases to deal with than the death of a prostitute in a hotel room.” said the police officer, “She’s just out of luck. We’ve often had similar cases and almost all the perpetrators are their own customers. So, simply to say, she fetched her own death.” he explained casually.

I said nothing. My jaw clenched as I fought to hold back my anger. I jumped up from my seat, walked in two swift strides to the door and pulled it open, nearly yanking it off the hinges. They simply didn’t give a damn about it because my mother was a prostitute.

For days my brother and I tried to look for the cause of our mother’s death. From questioning the hotel staff to asking all of mother’s colleagues. I was sure there must be something behind all of this with the way mother’s acted that night. 

I was just about to go to sleep when I heard a soft knock at the front door. At first, I thought I must’ve heard wrong and tried to ignore it. But the knock didn't stop and was followed by a low voice calling my name. So, I decided to get up and headed to the front door. I was shocked with the scene before my eyes. There was Adrian leaning on the frame door. His body was covered with bruises, cuts, and wounds, his face black and blue; on top of that his clothes were almost fully covered with bloods. 

“ADRIAN!!!” I immediately went to his side.

“It’s…….him”  
“What? What do you mean? What happened to you??”  
“It’s the officer. He killed our mother.” he stopped for a while gasped some air, “He’s the owner of the prostitution business. Mother wanted to quit from his business but he didn’t allow it and killed her”  
“What?! Who is he??”  
“Officer Ryan. I went to the police station to ask the police who handled our mother’s case then as I passed his room I overheard him talking on the phone about mom.”  
“Then how did you become like this??”  
“He saw me. I managed to escape but when I was on my way home he suddenly appeared, dragged me into a dark place in the alley and you know the rest of the story. He probably thought I was dead. But I wouldn’t rest in peace before telling you all of this.” he suddenly coughed and vomited blood.  
“OH MY GOD!! Hold on, Adrian! I will take you to the hospital”  
“No. It’s too late. Now, you know the truth. I can go to see mom in peace.” he showed me his warmest smile.  
“Don't you dare to close your eyes! I won't forgive you if you do that. Adrian! Can’t you hear me?!” he just smiled and gradually closed his eyes. 

One of the tears fell down on my face. I brushed it away with an annoyed sweep of my hand. There’s no time to be sad. How can a policeman freely act as a criminal under the uniform they are proud of? Act as if they were upholding justice when in reality they are the perpetrators. From that night, I started to plan a special surprise for Officer Ryan. A surprise he would never forget until his last breath which might be happen very soon.

And guess what? Now, the day had come.

I stared flat at the b*stard in front of me. This person is the one who killed both my mother and brother. He was a person who looked good in front of everyone but had a devilish demeanor behind them. He used his status as a police officer to neatly hide all the crimes he's committed. The world is funny indeed. You will be severely punished with a trivial crime if you have no position or money. However, none of that would happen if you had position and money. Everything will be closed tight, even with the major crimes.  
I played with the knife in my hand and pressed it against his cheek. 

“You have a nice face but unfortunately it's all fake. Do I have to peel the skin off so people will know your real face?” I push the knife deeper and drag it down slowly from his cheek to the tip of his chin. I can see the blood starting to flow out. He no longer screamed and cried in pain. 

“Haha, tired already? Okay, I’ll end it here”  
I stab his thigh with the knife and left it stuck there as I got up from the chair. Then, I took out the lighter from my pocket and played it in front of his face. He immediately panicked and showed a pity face begging for a mercy. 

Unfortunately, I had no pity at all. It’s gone when my brother let out his last breath. There’s no need to pity those who didn’t do the same thing to you. Everyone should and will pay for every single thing that they’ve done. Everything was meant to give and to take. You got what you deserve. So, there’s no other option. I burned the house down and left Officer Ryan completely killed by the fire. 

THE END


End file.
